snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Aditya Rehman
Aditya "Adi" Rehman (आदित्य "आदि" रेह्मन) was born on January 7th, 2070 in the United Kingdom and is the sole ch ild of Indira Rai- Rehman and Saieed Rehman. Etymology: Aditya is an Indian name meaning "Sun" in Hindi. It was chosen as it is the RPer's favourite Indian name. Rehman was randomly selected from a list of Muslim surnames. Adi's Parents: Indira Rai was born in Gujrat, India but she and her parents moved to Kent when she was just a few months old so that they could make a better life for themselves. When she was 11, it was discovered she was a witch when a Professor from Hogwarts came around to explain everything to her parents. When Indira was 19, her parents were killed when a train derailed in India when they were on their way to visit their families and to attend a Hindu wedding. Indira was supposed to be with them but she had only just began her job as a writer for the Daily Prophet and was reluctant to take time off. Saieed Rehman, a muggle, lived all his life in Kent. He never knew his parents as they aba ndoned him and his older brother, Amir, at an orphanage when they were 1and 3 years respectively. They were adopted by a young Muslim couple about 1 year later who raised them like normal kids. Saieed and Amir graduated from college with degrees in Economics (which took 3 years rather than 4) and Engineering respectively. Indira and Saieed met when she was 22 and he was 23 at a Phagwah fair. They dated for five years before getting married. About Adi: Early life and likes: Thought Aditya was an only child with working parents, he was never lonely because they always made time for him as did his uncle and grandparents. He is not a shy child and is not afraid to say what is on his mind and he has the habit to blabber exxcessively when he is excited or in the presence of a girl he likes, He spent his younger years attending muggle school as his parents wanted him to experience the best of both worlds. Adi excelled at academics though he was never a boy one would call a brainiac or a know-it-all. But where his true talent lied, as was discovered at age six, was in the game of cricket. Upon figuring his was something he was good at, he joined a Cricket Club (making him one of the youngest members) andbegan practicing almost everyday. Because of his hard work he was able to better his game and was eventually chosen as a memeber of his school cricket team as an all rounder (left hand batsman and spin bowler). His influences include notable cricket players like Kevin Peters on (England), Mahendra Singh Dhoni (India), Stuart Broad (England), Ricky Ponting (Australia), James Anderson (England), Stephen Flemming (New Zealand) and Mohammad Hafeez (Pakistan). His favourite teams are England and India. Adi is also a huge fan of music and prefers rock to the other genres. Some of his favourite bands include Linkin Park, Bastille, OneRepublic, Bullet for my Valentine, The Calling, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Hawthorne Heights. One of his dreams is to learn to play the guitar but he has thought about learning the drums and piano too. He also likes technology so some of his time is spent among he television, Xbox and computer. Books are also a major part of his life as he was always encouraged by his mother to read. Adi's favourite genre is fantasy. One other thing Adi is crazy for is Superheroes. He is more a fan of Thor and Spiderman than any other. While growing up and having magical abilities, of course there were strange disturbances around him and these mostly happened when he was nervous. Once, before the final match of his first cricket tournament, all the water pitchers set up for the teams exploded showering everyone in the vicinity with water. Another time, when he was called upon to work a math problem on the board, the chalk he was using turned bright purple. There were other incidents but thankfully none were ever a danger to anyone. The trip to Diagon Alley & First Year at Hogwarts: Adi was thoroughly happy when he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter though he already knew everything because his mother had explained it all to him. At Diagon Alley, he convinced his mother to let him go off and explore while she gothis books. That summer there was a festival being held there and it was there Adi found his new obsession- Hippogriffs. Though he did not get to see a real one, he did ride the Mechanical Hippogriff and one on the Magical carousel. Adi also entered a pie eating contest and ended up being the victor. Afterward, he headed off to purchase what he had been most eager to- his wand. At Ollivander's, he was attented to by Ira Banner. Adi got the impression the man did not like him as he mostly replied to the questions Adi asked withone word. But he liked the guy even though he was a grump. After a few tries and numerous queston to Ira about wands and about why Ira did not like kids, A di finally found his ideal wand. Afterwards, he headed to Scribbulus to purchase writing supplies and it was there he encountered a boy his age (whose name he would later find out to be Dylan Callaghan). An unfortunate event caused the two to start off on the wrong foot and enemies on the spot. The trip to Hogwarts was a rather uneventful one and it was on the train he made his first friend- Annabeth Glasswell. The boat ride along the Lake was also uneventful unless you counted he and Dylan got into the same boat and briefly engaged in a glaring contest before Dylan left and joined some other students in another boat, which suited Adi quite fine. Rather than being nervous for the Sorting Ceremony, the eleven year old was quite excited. He didn't mind which House he was sorted into, just as long he was Sorted. Finally when his name was called he hopped up to the stool, sat on it and pulled on the Hat. After a brief deliberation, it shouted out HUFFLEPUFF! and Adi eagerly went off to join his new Housemates. He was immediatley welcomed by Minerva Wheatborn & Wade Potter and other Hufflepuffs who made him feel quite welcome and at home. Adi attended all his classes, immediately taking a liking to Astronomy and much to his surprise, History of Magic. He found that he was rather skeptical of Divination. He rather enjoyed Potions as he found the brewing process fascinating mainly because of how simply adding ingredients could make something with good or bad effects. He hated Arithmancy as he thought the subject made no sense. A large of part of his hate had to do with the Professor who taught it. In his head, Adi referred to the man as Professor WackaDoodle, DADA was great except for the yoga part. He disliked yoga. Generally, he enjoyed the learningexperience during his first year and this pushed him to work as hard as he could. At the end of the year, Adi ended up at the top of the Hufflepuff points leaderboard with 403 points and third on the overall board beind Alexa Cambridge and Sophie Newell.He was also voted "Most likely to Invent or Discover Something" along with Isidora Miroslava. The trip to Diagon Alley & Second Year at Hogwarts: Over the summer, Adi once again visited Diagon Alley with his mother to get the necessary material for his second year. He was delighted to find out there was a pet Adoption going on there as he had intentions of getting an owl from the Magical Menagerie. But as soon as he laid eyes on the toads, he knew he had to have one. After convincing his reluctant mother who wanted him to adopt an owl or a crup, Adi happily filled out the adoption paper and he was given his new pet, two year old Gus the Toad whose talent happened to be croaking the alphabet. The beginning of Adi's second year started off with the usual trip to Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express. It was at Platform 9 and 3/4 he would meet his best friend, Benjamin Finnegan Atreyu along with his owl, Conrad. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff became fast friends from that moment, often partnering with each other to complete class and homework assignments. Back at Hogwarts, Adi wasted no time in getting back into the work flow. Weird as it sounded, he enjoyed attending lessons and even on ocassions- homework. But a couple of weeks into the term, strange things began to happen to Hogwarts's students including Adi. It began with achy knees fo r him. For the Prefects' Even that year, Adi took his crush Sophie Newell after asking her to be his Valentine. He was a lot relieved she did not decline his request as he thought she probably would have. Because of that, he almost chickened out of asking her. Towards the end of the term, Adi's health went from bad to worse (lots of grumpiness, more aches and much slowness) due to the mysterious Aging problem at Hogwarts. At the Lake one day, he was frantically hunting for Gus who had vanished when he stepped on some stones. His leg bone being old, weak and brittle wasted no time in being dislocated. Slipping in and out of consciousness, he was vaguely aware that one of the Healers whom he had met in the Staff Room was making him drink a nasty tasting potion. But the potion helped relieve him of the terrible pain he was in and this helped the Healer to easily fix his leg. This term, saw Adi really getting into Gobstones. He played for Hufflepuff during all their matches, accumulating a total of 22 points. He ended up fourth on the Hufflepuff Points Leaderboard with 594 points (behind Sander Strand- 729, Ella Bishop- 637, Lux Carrignton- 616) and sixth overal (behind Alice Fisher- 666, Alexa Cambridge- 624). Third Year at Hogwarts: Adi started his third year with one goal in mind- slip Benny the Babbling Beverage. Even though the Potion would only make the drinker utter nonsense, he thought that was fine. As long as Benny spoke a lot more. With the help of Professor Culloden, he managed to secure the final two ingredients (as they were not available to students) and soon he was all set to begin his brewing. However, it was shortly after this that Adi would have the fight with Benny and Angel. He knew from the first day they all returned to Hogwarts that Angel had a crush on Benny so when the two started to spend an increasing amount of time together, Adi began to feel left out. He thought Benny did not have time to hang out with him anymore. On day he spotted Angel and Benny by the Whomping Willow. Jealous and angry, shouted at them both. The fight ended with Angel crying and an angry Benny storming off. As the weeks went by, Adi began to miss his bestfriend. After AJ encouraged him to apologise to her sister, he decided he must do the same to Benny. Soon afterwards (and after making up with Angel), Adi approached Benny at the Gryffindor Table. He told the other boy he was sorry for loosing his temper. They too made up but that was not the sole reason for Adi's approach. He had a minor reason. He wanted to slip his friend the Babbling Beverage. He finally manage to do that. Into Benny's pumpkin juice went the Potion and in no time was random words tumbling out of his mouth.It amused Adi very much and most of all he succeeded in making Benny speak more. Afterwards, he took his bestie to Professor Culloden who had requested to speak to Benny after he had to taken the Potion. Unknown to Adi & Benny, Culloden gave the Lion a fake remedy and seemed to have found it funny to try to make him talk. But of course Benny only uttered more nonsense and after that had taken its toll on him, he ran from the Office towards the Gryffindor Common Room where he was stuck outside the portrait of the Fat Lady because he was unable to say the password properly, Adi, who had followed his friend, joined him. It was then Adi started to regret his actions because he saw how miserable his friend was. Still wondering why the "remedy" Culloden had given the Lion was taking so long to kick in, Adi promised himself he would never again try to change Benny from being quiet to a more out spoken person. About mid way into the school year, AJ confessed she had feelings for Adi that were more than friendly. Adi was surprised by the sudden confession but passed it off as AJ feeling affectionate towards him as he had only just saved her from the freezing waters of The Black Lake. AJ eventually agreed with him but from that moment things became awkward for the two, causing them to cease hanging out and talking to each other for months. Eventually the duo got over the awkward and became the best of friends that they once were again. It was at the End of Term Feast that Adi realised he was crushing on AJ. Try as he might to shake off the feelings, he just couldn't make it go away and finally had to accept it though he is yet to express those feelings to her. This year, Adi did not take part in Gobstones much, earning only four (4) points for Hufflepuff. He was however, the top point earner for his House with 632 points and third overal (behind Zander Adair- 645 and Alexa Cambridge- 643). Fourth Year at Hogwarts: ''' '''Friends: Benjamin "Benny" Atreyu '''(HolmesianFeline): Adi's best friend. He met Benny on Platform 9 and 3/4 during their second year. Their pets Conrad and Gus seemed to have forrmed their own friendhip quickly. The boys' friendship weren't far off, however. Adi took a liking to the shy kid, knowing fully well that his shyness would hinder him from making many friends. The Hufflepuff thought the name Benjamin was too long to keep pronouncing so much to the other boy's annoyance, he gave him the nickname Benny. Benny took some time to warm up to his new name even though he tried with no avail to get rid of it. Another nickname Adi coined for his best friend is Dragon, which he did during Potions class when the potion they were brewing had to be tested on someone. Naturally, the two boy s partnered up and when Benny blew the potion on Adi, it reminded him of a Dragon breathing fire. Benny plays a Beater position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Adi is there to support him for every match even the ones when he is playing against Hufflepuff. Adi wishes Benny would open up and speak a lot more and ever since the beginning of his second year, he has the idea of slipping the boy a Babbling Beverage. Despite his shyness, Benny's a great friend and according to Adi, the two complement each other. Benny is the shy one while Adi outgoing and talkative; Benny is more rational while Adi is likely to say and do the first thing that comes to his head. '''Aubrey "AJ" Valentine (PhoenixStar): Adi met AJ in Sugarplums Sweet Shop when he literally bumped into her. He found out she was a first year who would be joining Hogwarts soon. Because she was new to the Wizarding World, AJ bombarded Adi with questions, including one about Chocolate Frogs. Adi promptly made up a story that they were made of real frogs. AJ seemed to believe his ridiculous story at first but she later dismissed it. Ever since that day, the two have become good friends with Adi helping her out in classes whenever she needs it. The two enjoy hanging out together and would often have friendly competitions about whom who beat who over little things such as who would master a spell first. He found out his friend likes these competitions and he would often use them to his advantage to motivate AJ. Sometimes he would even pretend he was failing at whatever task they were doing just so she could be even more motivated at getting the task right. Adi finds it easy to confide in AJ and it was she whom he told everything to when he fought with Benny and Angel. She is his closest friend after Benny. Angel Valentine (Harry174): Angel is AJ's twin sister whom Adi first met at the Start of Term feast. They got along quite well with Adi helping her out in their first Potions class. This good relationship only lasted for a while because Angel developed a crush on Benny and she started spending an increasing amount of time with him. Due to this, Adi thought that Benny liked hanging out with her more and he eventually lost his temper at both of them when he saw Angel kiss Benny at the Willow which ended with the girl running back to the Castle in tears. Angel tried to get him to tell her what was bothering him on two separate occassions but he was still too annoyed to talk with her. As time went by, Adi realised he shouldn't have lost his temper and even considered telling Angel she "could keep Benny". With encouragement from AJ (and because he felt guilty), he apologised to Angel who immediately forgave him . Sander & Cristoffer Strand (FireboltAvis88): Adi first met the elder Strand brother (Sander) at the Start of Term feast during his second year. The two became fast friends despite the age gap. They sometimes partnered in classes and to complete homework assignments. For the Christmas holiday that year, Sander invited Adi along with some others to spend it at his house. It was no different with the second Strand brother. The two Hufflepuffs quickly formed a friendship and very often can be seen partnering either in classes or for homework. When Professor Botros posted a list of activities he needed for students to volunteer themselves for, Adi and Cris pooled their time to help find Remembralls and pick tea leaves. It is difficult to say which of the two brothers Adi is closer to. Wade Potter (Charely Potter) & Minerva Wheatborn (Bazinga): both of them were seventh years and the Hufflepuff prefects when Adi entered Hogwarts. Both of them, especially Minerva, took special care in welcoming him into Hufflepuff and making feel at home. He was very sad to see them go at the end of the term and as a result, he clung to Minerva at the Hufflepuff table for a good part of the End of Term Feast. Ella Bishop (TakemetotheBurrow) & Alec Summers (hermionesclone): Ella was yet another Hufflepuff to welcome Adi to the Puffer clan. He got along with her well and the two even shared gummy worms at one of the Quidditch matches. Super Seeker, as Adi liked calling Alec, was one of the coolest dudes Adi had ever met. They both liked Superheroes (hence the Super Seeker as Alec liked Superman). Plus Alec was a great teacher as Adi found out when he needed help to master the Shield Charm. Alec was patient and encouraged Adi, eventually Adi got the spell right. The couple was in their sixth year when he first met them. Kace Lecium (hpfan18): Kace and Adi met at the Start of term feast and became friends rather quickly after hanging out at the Prefect Bonfire Event where they bonded over Superheroes. They spent time talking about building superhero and villain snowmen and other guy stuff as well as doing homework with Kace helping Adi get better at his spell work for the most part. Hannah Lockwood (PhoenixStar): These two are not really friends right now. Hannah and Adi first crossed paths in the first Astronomy lesson of the term when he successfully hit her with the spell they were practicing causing her to fall into the Lake. When she tried to get he revenge on him with the spell, she missed completely. Since then, Adi suspected that was one of the reasons she hates him so much. Other reasons (cited by Hannah herself) include him being a Hufflepuff, annoying and stalkerish. After their rather long chat at The Courtyard, Adi became fascinated by the then sixth year because he had never met someone who was always rude and mean (hence his nickname for her- Queen of the Meanies & Meanie) and disliked Puffers so much. Plus he wanted to be her friend. This fascination led him to trying to find out more about Hannah. He would often tease her or sit next to her in classes to make small talk. But nothing ever worked for the sixth year always told him he was annoying her and that he was a stalker. After the last DADA lesson of the year, Adi wanted to take one more stab at forging a friendship so he started to follow Hannah. However, he became lost in thoughts about the lesson they had just exited and did not realise he had followed the girl down into the Dungeon until it was too late. Hannah once again accused him of being a stalker. Adi lost his patience and began calling Hannah the nicknames he gave her and in turn she lost her patience, hexed Adi and made him loose all his teeth. Determined Adi demanded his teeth back with much hand gestures. Hannah in the end agreed to return all his teeth and after some minor mishaps that included Adi receiving teeth the length of fangs, he finally got all his teeth returned in their right size. at the end of Term feast, Adi sat at the Slytherin table for sometime because he was chatting with his friends. When Hannah came along he tried to hide behind Sophie but Hannah still saw him and they started their usual mini arguments which ended with Adi telling Hannah he was done trying to be her friend and he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Hannah gladly agreed to his statement. However, in Hannah's final year, the Slytherin approached Adi at the Lake and apologised for her past behaviour. Adi, taken aback by this, thought she was joking and just for fun dropped Gus down her robes. This highly amused him especially after Hannah started doing some kind of weird dance to get the toad out of her robes and shouting at him at the top of her lungs. After Hannah had calmed down, Adi figured she was serious about her apology especially since she refused to leave him alone but he told her he would accept it if she went swimming in the Lake with Gus perched on her head. Hannah refused, of course but she offered to apologise to Gus for calling him nasty and disgusting to which Adi told her to "Look deep into Gus's toady eyes and apologise. Don't forget to pet him lovingly."'' Hannah apologised. Gus seemed to have forgiven her for he licked her on the cheek. More shouting on Hannah's part followed but she and Adi had put their differences aside and are now friends. '''Elodie Robertser' (Shanners): Adi met the fifth year girl at the Duck Pond. He was attempting to attract the attention of a duck causing him to lean too far over the pond. Elodie warned him about it but as stubborn as he could be sometimes, he refused to listen to her and to be a show off, Adi leaned even further over the Pond. The result was him loosing his footing and he started falling face first into the Pond. But Elodie managed to grab him before he was completely in. Still, he managed to get himself soaked. Elodie instead of being mad at him for not listening to him, took care of him instead. She took him to the Kitchen, got him wrapped in a blanket and made him hot chocolate and soup. Adi refers to her as Super Els since he sees her as a Superhero for saving him. Sophie Newel'''l (Anna Banana) & '''Caleb Newell (Lissy Longbottom): Adi had no idea that these two were siblings until he met Sophie. Though he had noticed her at the Start of term Feast, during the first year trip via boats and classes, he never really got to speak to her until they met at the Duck Pond. He secretly has a crush on her though he thinks she suspects that so that's not much of a secret now. During their second year Adi asked Sophie ot be his Valentine and she was his date to the Valentine's Day event organised by the Prefects. Adi met Caleb at the Maize Maze at the beginning of the term. They teamed up to find a way out of the maze together. He gets along well with the twins as shown when he left the Hufflepuff table to sit with them at the Slytherin table during their first End of Term Feast. Dylan Callaghan (Ringo): Adi first encountered the then fellow first year and Hufflepuff at Scribbulus when Adi accidently made an ink well smack Dylan in the face thus splattering his face with ink. He apologised even though he was laughing a lot because he found the situation quite funny. However, the other boy wasn't so good natured about it and the two exchanged some rude words ending with Dylan purposely upending an ink well over Adi's head. Since then, the two merely exchanged glares and the occasional mean word whenever they came across each other. However, towards the end of their first year, Adi came across Dylan as he was playing his guitar and since he had always wanted to learn how to play the instrument he asked Dylan to start teaching him. In the end, Dylan apologized for his behaviour at Scribbulus and agreed to teach Adi the guitar. Annabeth Glasswall (IvanaR): Anna was one of the first firends Adi made when he arrived at King's Cross. She helped him by showing him when to stash his trunk, telling him about Hogwarts, the subjects taught there and the Professors. In particular, she told him about her House- Hufflepuff. Anna kept him company throughout the train ride and introduced him to another Hufflepuff- Asher. Anna & Adi also partner up occasionally to do homework. When it involves spellwork and the Adi is having a difficult, she can be very patient and encouraging. Cutty Mordaunt (SlytherinSistah): Adi met this fellow first year for the in Transfiguration class though he was aware of him during the traditional boat trip over the Lake. In Transfiguartion, Cutty was having as much trouble with the spell they were practicing that day as Adi (Transfiguring a bunny to a hat). Cutty had seen the Hufflepuff using "Reverto" and he asked him to show him how to do that spell, though it sounded more like a demand to Adi. The next time those had an intercation in a class was during the Wandlore seminar where the two partnered up to use a portkey. Besides those classes, a quidditch match and their first End of Term Feast, Adi & Cutty have not interacted much. Ariel Bride (Zoom): Ariel met the nice fourth year girl at the first Prefect's event. He was building his stuffed hippogriff and she a Unicorn. The two chatted for a good while while they worked on their respective animals. Even though they had just met, Ariel told Adi a secret- she thought Hippogriffs were scary. She even helped him to magically sew up and transfigure clothes for the Hippogriff. He never got to speak to the Unicorn loving girl much after that for some reason but he hopes he can soon. Trivia: 1. The name Saieed was chosen as the RPer has a close friend of the same name. 2. Adi's father has an Economics degree which he completed in 3 years. His RPer is currently pursuing a degree in the same field. The time Adi's father took to complete his degree is actually the time a real life friend of the RPer took to complete his. 3. Adi was born into a Hindu & Muslim family (though religion is not a big thing in the family). His RPer was born into a purely Hindu family. 4. Adi's RPer is a huge fan of Cricket though she does not play it and also supports Team India. 5. Like him, Adi's RPer is also a HUGE fan of Superheroes. 6. Adi's RPer is also a huge fan of music, particularly Rock and the bands listed above are some of her favourites. 7. Adi is purely left handed but while his RPer favours her left hand, she is ambidextrous. 8. While Adi has a pet Toad, his Rper is not a fan of the creatures. Write the second section of your page here.15:13, December 18, 2013 (UTC)FearlessLeader19 (talk) Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2088